


Part Two: Don't be so generic, Dean.

by freckledfoxes



Series: Potter!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef!Dean, M/M, potter!cas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfoxes/pseuds/freckledfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean <i>would</i> want to reenact the scene from 'Ghost.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two: Don't be so generic, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd.
> 
> **The parts in this series are not being posted in chronological order. I will eventually include dates in the posts, and edit previous posts to include dates.**

Dean had a fondness for Cas while he was working. Not that he didn’t like Cas any other time. On the contrary, he adored Cas every moment of every day. But Cas noted that Dean seemed to take a particular interest in him whenever Cas was getting his hands dirty.

Which wouldn’t have been too much of a problem, had Cas not actually had work that _needed_ to be done.

Cas wouldn’t have enjoyed the audience from anyone else, but it was different with Dean. He delighted in the attention; loved the way Dean’s eyes would rake down his body when he wedged clay at the table, loved the way Dean would very clearly react to Cas’ hands moving over wet clay at the wheel. Sometimes, when Cas wasn’t working on commissions and just making things because he could, he would let Dean sit close, let him watch him work, let him touch gently if he wanted.

But today Cas had a very strict schedule. He was behind on orders that _needed_ to be done and here Dean was, trying to distract him.

Dean pulled a stool up behind Cas’ at the wheel and he sat down, knees at either side of Cas’ hips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cas’ neck softly and Cas shrugged, only slightly surprised at the touch. Dean’s hands came up and he snaked his arms around Cas’ waist. He splayed his hands out over Cas’ middle, his fingers dipping into the spaces between the buttons of Cas’ shirt.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas scolded, trying to concentrate on the large bowl that was spinning in front of him.

Dean’s nose nuzzled the spot behind Cas ear and he hummed curiously. Cas shivered.

“Dean, _please_. Not now.”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean murmured, lips soft against Cas’ neck again. Dean’s fingers worked on Cas’ buttons slowly, popping them open one by one. His hand slipped into Cas’ shirt and over his skin, fingers deft as they searched out all of Cas weak spots.

Cas huffed, scraping off one of his palms on his water bucket before taking Dean’s wrist in his hand, trying to pry his hand from his chest. “Dean, I don’t have time today. Please let me work.”

“Aw, Cas… Let’s get some _Ghost_ action up in here. Let me break in your studio with you,” Dean purred. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “That is so _generic_.”

Dean laughed and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Doesn’t make it any less hot. C’mon, angel. It won’t take real long.”

“You really know how to charm a man, don’t you?”

Dean hummed again against Cas’ shoulder. When had he pulled the collar of his shirt down?

“Really, Dean. I’m very busy. I have half a dozen orders to do—“

“ _Cas_ …” Dean whined.

“Dean—“

“I’ll let you bend me over the island in my kitchen,” Dean suggested, his lips moving against the corner of Cas’ jaw.

And that, that right there, piqued Cas’ interest.

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll let you bend me over the counter, let you fuck me where I do _my_ work. I’ll remember it every time I’m cooking.”

“That can’t be sanitary,” Cas muttered, though his resolve was crumbling quickly.

“Mmm, does that matter?” Dean breathed against the shell of his ear, one of his hands sliding down to paw at the crotch of Cas’ jeans.

Cas huffed and licked his dry lips, tipping his head to the side slightly. “That is a very nice offer.”

“It’s the best offer,” Dean agreed softly.

“Hmm…” Cas leaned back against Dean and took a deep breath. He turned his head and looked up at the man behind him. “You better make this good.”

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips. “I’m gonna rock your world, angel,” Dean said softly, moving his hands to undo the rest of the buttons of Cas’ shirt.

Cas made a soft sound of agreement as he pressed his lips to Dean’s again, craving the taste of them. Dean’s fingers worked down the buttons of Cas’ shirt, popping them all open until it drooped at Cas’ sides. Then, with a quick, skilled flick of his fingers, Dean had Cas’ jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Dean dipped his fingers into the hem of Cas’ briefs as he mouthed gently at Cas’ neck, sucking and scraping his teeth gently to leave little marks of ‘ _mine_.’

Dean’s fingers were a little cold to the touch, but Cas could forget about that when they wrapped around his half-hard cock. Cas let out a shuddering breath, his eyelids drooping closed as Dean began to make long, smooth strokes. Cas groaned at the feel of it and he squirmed, trying to push his pants and underwear down further to give Dean more room to move.

Dean pressed closer up against Cas’ back, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder, and he pushed Cas’ underwear down a bit more, exposing Cas’ thickening cock. He watched over his shoulder as he stroked him slowly, bringing Cas to full hardness and using the precome beading out of the tip to ease the slide of his strokes.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean purred softly in his ear, dropping his free hand down below Cas’ cock to cup his sac. Cas practically mewled in response, dropping his head back on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean was more than satisfied with that answer.

Dean was achingly hard in his pants, but he ignored it in favor of working on Cas, stripping the man down and turning him into a writhing, panting mess. Cas’ heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest at any moment. He bit his lower lip and turned his head to look up at Dean.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas breathed, his eyes half-lidded and dark behind a soft fringe of lashes. Dean met his gaze and they stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before Dean’s fist released Cas’ cock. Cas whined his disapproval until Dean’s fingers came up to Cas’ lips. Cas understood immediately, parting his lips and letting Dean slip his fingers inside. Cas sucked gently and laved his tongue around and between Dean’s fingers, his eyes falling closed once more.

Dean removed his fingers after a moment, after they were good and wet, and he nudged his nose against Cas’ cheek. “Get them legs up, Cas,” he said softly. “Legs up, pants off.”

Cas licked his lips and nodded, standing briefly to drop his jeans and briefs to the floor, kicking them away once they’d puddled around his feet. He looked back at dean before sitting back down on his stool and leaning back against him, propping his feet up on the splash pan of his wheel, knees spread apart.

Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas’ face gently. He let his hand drift down between Cas’ legs, holding his cock and balls up out of the way with his free hand. He stroked his fingers gently along his perineum, pressing kisses to Cas’ neck while he soaked up the attention.

The first press of Dean’s fingers to his hole made Cas squirm. He bit his lip, tensing slightly at the intrusion of a finger, but relaxed slowly as Dean pressed in further. It didn’t take long for Dean to press in a second, then a third, and soon Cas was writhing in Dean’s arms, open and painfully hard.

Cas licked his lips. “Dean… _Dean_ … Table. Wedge— _Ah!_ —Wedging table,” Cas gasped out, one of his hands coming up to Dean’s forearm and gripping it tightly.

Dean’s fingers stilled before sliding out of Cas and Dean pulled Cas’ face toward his for a long, heated kiss that consisted more of breathing each other’s air than actual kissing.

Dean tried to pick Cas up, but that resulted in both of them nearly collapsing to the floor, the stools they’d been sitting on both clattering on their sides. Cas just grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him over to the canvas table. Cas turned and pushed himself up onto it, laying back and pushing tools and molds out of his way as Dean moved between Cas’ legs and pulled them around his hips. Cas reached down, pushing Dean’s hands, which were moving far too slowly for his liking, out of the way, and he undid Dean’s jeans. Dean pulled his own hard, swollen cock from his boxers, spit in his hand, and gave himself a few quick strokes before aligning himself up with Cas.

The pressure and twinge of pain gave way to pleasure after the first few thrusts Dean made into him. Cas gasped with each long drag of Dean’s cock past his rim and he threw his head back, hitting it against the table with a thud hard enough to make him dizzy for a few seconds. His hands grabbed at the air until they found purchase on the edge of the table, holding himself steady as Dean thrust into him harder with each snap of his hips. Dean’s hands were on his hips, fingers holding tight enough to bruise, but hold Cas steady enough to keep him from drifting out of his mind. He focused on those hands and the velvety slide of skin on skin; on steady rocking rhythm of the table wobbling beneath him and the sound of their heavy breathing echoing off the walls of the large room.

Dean leaned over Cas, lips finding solace in the pulse point on Cas’ throat, his mouth and teeth working to break the blood vessels near the surface. His hand gripped Cas’ cock, hot and heavy and leaking now. Cas sucked in a sharp breath and arched up into the touch, mind reeling at the feel of it. His hands released the edge of the table and circled under Dean’s arms, gripping tightly, nails digging into Dean’s skin. Dean groaned against Cas’ throat and the thrust Dean gave then made Cas cry out loudly.

Cas was so close now, heat spiking down his spine and pooling low in his belly. Dean’s name mindlessly spilled from his lips as Dean’s own hips began to stutter. Each drag of Dean’s cock over Cas’ prostate sent Cas reeling, and soon he was coming, his vision whiting out as hot ropes of come painted his own stomach and Dean’s hand.

Dean pumped his fist over Cas’ cock, drawing out his orgasm until Cas was shaking with each stroke over his oversensitive skin. Dean came just a few short thrusts after, gasping out Cas’ name in full. He slumped against Cas, burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, his chest heaving with each labored breath.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, staring up at the ceiling with a lopsided smile twitching on his lips. Dean looked up at him after a moment, smiling just the same.

“How was that?” Dean asked, smug.

Cas  rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get you back for distracting me from work like that,” he replied suggestively.

Dean wiggled his brows at Cas.

“I’ll probably take you up on that offer to bend you over the kitchen island tonight,” he added in a soft purr at Dean’s ear.

Truth be told, they were probably never doing to make it off of that wedging table for the rest of the night.


End file.
